Apocalypse in Dakota!
by Draconmouth
Summary: X-men Evolution Static Shock Crossover. Virgil thinks nothing can be even more odd when his aunt Ororo Munroe is a mutant! But that is changed when a dark bubble appears and a Floridian has her sights set on him. Complete!
1. Shocking Relatives

Chapter One: Shocking Relatives  
  
"Say what?" fifteen-year old Virgil Hawkins exclaimed when he heard the news.  
  
His father repeated himself. "You and Sharon's aunt Ororo Munroe is coming for a visit  
  
from Bayville for the summer. She hasn't seen you since you were very small, so that's  
  
saying something." "It's not that", Virgil quickly replied, "I'm worried about what she'll  
  
think of Sharon. After all, girls stick together", he grinned as his older sister frowned.  
  
"Very funny, Virgil", she replied, getting up. She walked up to her room. Virgil stared  
  
after her.  
  
"Remind me again how Ororo's related to us", he said to his father. Mr.  
  
Hawkins frowned in thought. "She was your mother's cousin, and is very nice, from her  
  
Phone call. And she'll be sharing your room." Virgil walked to the door. "I'm going to  
  
See how Ritchie's doing. He might like Ororo", his voice finished as he walked out, his  
  
mind filled with questions. How come his father never told him of Ororo? Why was she  
  
never in family photographs, or part of a reunion that had taken place when he was  
  
seven?  
  
Once out of earshot, Virgil crept into an alley, and changed into Static Shock.  
  
Time for his round to make sure other Bang-babies were kept under control. Ritchie, also  
  
known as Gear (Static's sidekick), was currently researching other people with powers on  
  
the Internet in case there were new enemies.  
  
Since the summer had started, Virgil had more time to patrol. The Meta- Breed  
  
(led by Ebon) was currently in jail, but they would escape. They always did. Then there  
  
was Shebang (Shaniece), the experiment girl who had come to Dakota? Since they had  
  
rounded up the last of the clandestine group that had tried to clone her, she had come to  
  
Dakota to stay and she was Virgil's girlfriend now. So, knowing each- other's secret  
  
identities, them plus Gear made a great team. But Virgil had to admit, working with a girl  
  
was very odd.  
  
He met up with Shebang, and they continued their rounds. He told her about  
  
Ororo and they both tried to think about why she was never mentioned before. "Maybe  
  
your dad didn't want to, you know, mention your mom", Shebang said as they rode on  
  
Static's disk. "Dad wouldn't do that", Static replied. Shebang shrugged. "It was just a  
  
suggestion. Besides, how do we know she's not nice? Maybe she has powers also." Static  
  
shook his head. "I highly doubt that."  
  
Ororo at that moment was saying the same thing. Her X-men name was  
  
Storm, and she could control the weather. But family matters came first. Even Professor  
  
Charles Xavier advised her to go. "Family is as important as the world", he had said.  
  
Logan (Wolverine) would take over for her, and watch over her nephew, Evan  
  
(Spyke). Ororo didn't want to ruin Logan's vacation, as she secretly knew he was  
  
planning to ask Rogue out on a date sometime. But he insisted. Xavier also told Ororo to  
  
look out for mutants. "I wouldn't be surprised if Virgil or Sharon are", he had said. Ororo  
  
had said she highly doubted it. But because everyone had urged her to go, she decided to.  
  
****************  
  
Scott (Cyclops) had driven her to the airport, and there she said she wasn't  
  
worried. But in truth she was. She remembered her cousin, Jean Hawkins. Although she  
  
hadn't told anyone, Jean had died from a stray bullet, and since then Ororo felt empty  
  
inside. Jean was very nice and courageous. If Jean had been a mutant, she would have  
  
been perfect for the X-men.  
  
Then there was Virgil. Sharon was old enough to remember her aunt, but Virgil  
  
probably didn't. Ororo smiled, remembering how funny Virgil used to be as a three-year  
  
old. He would pretend to have super powers, but barely noticed when she had used her  
  
powers to fix the television. But Virgil had probably changed. Everyone did. She just  
  
hoped he still had a sense of humor.  
  
"Do you trust him with the car, Dad?" Sharon asked suspiciously when Virgil  
  
offered to drive Ororo from the airport. "Don't worry; we're all going", Mr. Hawkins  
  
answered. Then both brother and sister had chosen to ride in the back, Ritchie with them.  
  
He showed Virgil while both were in the airport restroom night vision goggles which also  
  
worked, "-underwater, in a volcano, you name it", Ritchie whispered proudly as the  
  
superhero tried them on.  
  
Suddenly there was screaming outside, and Virgil and Ritchie changed into Static  
  
Shock and Gear. Once outside, they saw the problem. Hotstreak had escaped (AGAIN)  
  
and was on the intent of blowing up the airport. Static decided to shock him up a bit with  
  
a few tricks of his own. He did some electric science, using his powers to wrap around  
  
one of Hotstreak's arms and then electrifying it. Once he was knocked out, Static and  
  
Gear changed back, and then they went to meet Ororo.  
  
The last thing Virgil was expecting was a woman much taller than him with white  
  
Hair. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink top, and seemed to observe him. Ororo  
  
introduced her, and then said, "I hope Virgil still has his sense of humor." Mr. Hawkins  
  
laughed and offered to carry her luggage. "It's okay. I can handle it." With awesome  
  
strength she held both of her suitcases and her handbag, leaving the family and Ritchie  
  
staring, then Mr. Hawkins laughing. "I forgot how strong she was", he said. Then Ritchie  
  
whispered to Virgil after they were at the Hawkins residence, "Backpack picked up meta-  
  
human signals." "Where are they coming from?' The African boy asked. "From your  
  
aunt." 


	2. Addict in Aerobics

Chapter Two: Addict in Aerobics  
  
Static Shock was doing his nightly rounds. It had been hard to sneak past his  
  
sister's bedroom and he could hear both Sharon and Ororo talking and laughing. It was  
  
hard to imagine her being a meta-human. She seemed normal enough.  
  
He was so caught up in thinking that he accidentally bumped into someone when  
  
flying low. "Sorry", he apologized to a girl he had never seen before. She was very  
  
pretty, and at a closer glance Static saw her picking up a skateboard. "It's okay", she said,  
  
and when she saw him, she was excited, "You're Static, right? The bang baby superhero  
  
who protects Dakota?' Static nodded. "You're my favorite superhero!" by now the girl's  
  
eyes were shining.  
  
She skateboarded while he flew low on his disk, and she said that her parents had  
  
divorced, and this was her first summer in Dakota visiting her father. She was a star  
  
athlete in her school, and one boy had to think twice before messing with her. Annemarie  
  
also planned to get into the Olympics when she was older, and since her parents let her  
  
get up before five, she got to school early and ran laps around the football field. Now  
  
Static was amazed. "There's even more", Annemarie grinned.  
  
She took off ahead, and did some tricks that even Static wouldn't have risked, like  
  
doing a 90 degree angle or flipping onto the roof of a building. Static also felt something  
  
from her, a feeling of warmth. She was only fourteen, one year younger than him, but  
  
something in her gave off an infatuation. It was then Static realized Annemarie had a  
  
crush on him. ************************************************************************  
  
Ororo woke up from her dream. Sharon was still asleep, so she paused to think  
  
about what Professor Xavier had said. Could Virgil be a mutant? Maybe if he was, was  
  
he hiding his ability? She got up, and decided to talk to Virgil. That would be the best  
  
thing. Her footsteps echoed as she paused near his doorknob, not sure what to say. She  
  
chose to get it over with. With an impulsive thrust she opened the door, and gasped.  
  
Virgil was gone. For a minute she considered telling his father, but then chose otherwise.  
  
She had seen Static at the airport, and she had her suspicions.  
  
Dressing as Storm, Ororo quietly left, flying high above the buildings, careful to  
  
avoid the streetlights. Then she saw Static. He was talking to a girl with a purple hood  
  
and cape. (No prizes for guessing who) Carefully she eavesdropped on them.  
  
"An addict in aerobics? And at fourteen?" Static nodded. "I offered to take her home, but  
  
she refused, blushing a little, and left quickly on her skateboard. I wonder why-what the  
  
heck?!" he shouted as a gigantic black dome suddenly appeared, both heroes slamming  
  
into it. Ororo gasped. She had seen this dome before. The dome of Apocalypse. 


	3. Revelation of Mutants

Chapter Three: Revelation of Mutants  
Static massaged his head while examining the dome. "Why the heck would a  
  
dome be here?" he thought out loud. Shebang knocked on it. "It's solid, but I can't make  
  
out what it's made of." Then they were forced back by an unseen force. Someone was  
  
emerging from the dome. Static looked up. It was a man with some sort of blue outfit,  
  
and he was floating right above them. Then he flew away, but not before making a few  
  
street lamps come to life, a few being an understatement.  
  
Even though Static electrified them, they came right back up. Shebang made the  
  
lamps twist, but they were as flexible as rubber bands. Soon they had the two superheroes  
  
in a twisted situation. (No pun intended). But suddenly red light emerged, hitting the  
  
lamps, along with a blue furry guy who appeared in a puff of blue smoke. He held a hand  
  
on both of their shoulders, and the next instant, Virgil felt a rush of wind, and landed on a  
  
building just above the lamps.  
  
The furry creature smiled at them. "Are you all right?" he asked with a faint  
  
German accent. Virgil nodded, and looked at him. "Who are you, another bang baby?"  
  
his voice held disbelief. "A mutant, but I am Kurt Vagner, better known as Night  
  
Crawler", Kurt disappeared to help fight the lamps. And Virgil saw-  
  
"Ororo?" she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but some black ones. Using her  
  
powers, she created a storm and her eyes glowed white. Electricity shot from her hands at  
  
the lamps, which this time stayed on the ground. Virgil watched amazed as a man with  
  
some sort of glasses over his eyes (AN: GUESS WHO?) shot lasers previously seen out  
  
of them. A woman with long red hair levitated objects at the lamps, finishing them off.  
  
Ororo and a bald man in a wheelchair floated up to them.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier", the man offered his hand. "I'm Static, and this is  
  
my-um-girlfriend hero-Shebang." Both heroes blushed, and then Gear came flying from  
  
the sky. "Static? Shebang? I saw-Whoa", he looked at Xavier, "Charles Xavier?" He  
  
went into a slight shock. "You know him?" Static and Shebang stared at him. Gear put a hand behind his head. "I was using  
  
Backpack this afternoon to find out about other metahumans after it responded to your  
  
aunt, and it turns out there is a Xavier institute where they learn how to control their  
  
powers. They're called the X-Men."  
  
"That is correct", Xavier nodded, "and I am the head of the Institute I believe  
  
Storm, also known as Ororo, is your aunt, Virgil." "How did-?" "I guessed it when I saw  
  
you at the airport, and when I decided to talk to you about it, you were gone. Later, I  
  
talked to the Professor about it during a part of the battle." "Just how did you become a  
  
mutant?" "Bang-baby", Virgil corrected, "and it's a very long story."  
  
Xavier nodded to a man with spikes out of his fingers and the door to the ship  
  
Opened. "It's more comfortable there", he answered the unasked question. Virgil, Gear,  
  
and Shebang flew (well in Shebang's case flipped) t the ground and walked inside. Virgil  
  
started telling about the Big Bang, and how he had discovered his electric powers. Ritchie  
  
had given him the idea of becoming a superhero, and then later on acquired powers  
  
himself.  
  
The Professor was interested in how many people Virgil had met; Shaquille  
  
O'Neal, Little Romeo, Batman and Robin, Anasi, Superman, etc. He learned that  
  
Shebang was not a bang baby but created in a lab by scientists with diverse strength and  
  
flexibility. However, some other scientists wanted to clone her, so her "parents" took her  
  
away, and she lived for a while in Dakota where the scientists and traced her and had  
  
nearly captured her if it hadn't been for Static and Gear.  
  
When her parents had disappeared, she had come to Dakota and found out the  
  
boys' two identities. (At this she laughed a little as Static and Gear gave her a look.)  
  
"They could visit the Institute for the summer", Storm suggested. Xavier nodded. "It will  
  
be hard to talk with their families, however."  
  
"Maybe we can say that Ororo invited us to her working area. Then I can ask my  
  
dad about it, Shenice her 'parents', and Virgil his dad", Gear made the best suggestion he  
  
could think of. (Minus the one explaining the superhero thing). The two nodded. "We  
  
better get home", Storm reminded her nephew. Static nodded. "It's midnight", he  
  
checked his watch.  
  
"See you in the afternoon, Charles", Ororo called to the jet as it left a few minutes  
  
later. "Um, Ororo, when did you start working at the Institute?" Virgil's questioning eyes  
  
were hard to resist. "I was one of the first mutants to train there." His aunt laughed at  
  
Virgil's shocked face as they got inside. 


	4. New Superhero

Okay, small tidbits before this chapter. First off, if you haven't read "Card  
  
Master Sakura", then you won't understand this part of the story. It involves Annemarie.  
  
Also, I will be using some references from the X-Men movie (what I originally  
  
planned). Bobby will be the same age as Rogue- 17. Scott is around Jean's age, which is  
  
adult even though she will be looking the same way she does in evolution. Night crawler  
  
is around Kitty's age, which is 16. Okay? And I don't own Static Shock or X- Men. I do  
  
own Annemarie and the mutant-hating group. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Chapter Four: New Superhero  
  
Annemarie had skateboarded all around Dakota now. That didn't mean she knew  
  
the town well, but still. Her secrets were as big as elephants. She was a guardian to one of  
  
her friends. The other guardian (Tsukino) was in her room, watching her pace. "Chikyu,  
  
you shouldn't wear a hole in the floor", he reminded her. "I'm not" she replied, "just  
  
wondering if I should go fight crime or not."  
  
"Chikyu!" the guardian flew right in front of her face. "You can't go out in your  
  
false form catching criminals! Even though you were able to do so in Miami, Dakota is a  
  
much smaller town. How do you expect to work in the shadows?" "Who said I was going  
  
in my false form?" White wings sprang out of Annemarie's back, and she felt herself  
  
transform into Chikyu. "Coming with me, Tsuki?" she asked the guardian. He sighed.  
  
"Might as well", and transformed into his true form, an eagle with golden wings.  
  
They flew outside, and winced as they saw the Meta-Breed escaping. "Don't-" Tsukino  
  
began but Chikyu already flew down there. Gear was unsuccessfully trying to stop them,  
  
but Chikyu decided to get in action. She aimed a fireball at Talon, managing to crisp her  
  
wing.  
  
"What-?" "Up there!" Ebon pointed. Chikyu smiled with satisfaction. She had  
  
gotten their attention. She flew after Shiv, avoiding his earth-shaking stomps and using  
  
her power of wood, created vines that wrapped around him, forcing him to fall to the  
  
ground. One down, three to go. Hotstreak sent flames at her. She dodged them, laughing.  
  
"Is that the best you've got? I've faced robots that are better than you!"  
  
She decided to make things more interesting for the audience. Using the elements  
  
wind and water, Hotstreak was soon drenched. Two down, two to go. Talon was next.  
  
She gave off sound waves that Chikyu dodged. But Tsukino was onto it and removed  
  
Talon's voice. This gave Chikyu the opportunity to wrap her in vines also. Just one more  
  
left.  
  
Ebon was smart, however. He raised a police car (AN: Just like in "Gear") and  
  
threw it at the viewers. They screamed, and Chikyu focused her attention on landing the  
  
car safely. Ebon escaped. Oh well. Three out of four was a C+ . Not bad for someone out  
  
of practice. He went through an alley and disappeared as Chikyu followed him. Tsukino  
  
used his powers of time to restore that part of the city and the two flew off.  
  
"That wasn't too bad", Chikyu commented. "You mean to say you liked that?"  
  
Tsukino asked. His friend guardian nodded. He groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
****************  
  
"Cool", both Virgil and Shenice had their breath taken away as they saw the  
  
Xavier Mansion. "Too bad Ritchie couldn't come", Shenice tried to get a closer look.  
  
"But his dad said no. I hope he doesn't have too much of a bad time in Dakota." "I trust  
  
Ritchie as far as I can throw him", Shenice crossed her arms.  
  
At that moment Ritchie sneezed. "Someone must be talking behind my back", he  
  
thought. (Okay, this is actually a Japanese joke, but I decided to add it in anyway.)  
Scott guided Virgil and Shenice throughout the Institute. He showed them the  
  
Danger Room, the classrooms (for studying since they can't go to regular schools), the  
  
kitchens (here Kurt was found raiding the pantry and quickly teleported out of there) and  
  
the Cerebro Room. (Don't know what it's really called. Tell me if I'm wrong.)  
  
Professor Xavier put on his helmet, and began to track Apocalypse's domes.  
  
"In Dakota there is an ancient Native American pyramid made by the Sioux back in 23  
  
BC. Apocalypse was sent back about a few decades after that time, and is using the base  
  
of the pyramid he came back to our time." "What did he do last time?" Virgil asked. The  
  
professor winced. "Forget I said that", Virgil added, looking at the red dots that were  
  
mutants and bang-babies, and the green ones that were human.  
  
Then he detected something. "Kitty and Danielle (Danielle Moonstar, to let you  
  
know) are being attacked by a mutant-hater group." Virgil needed no more heeding. He  
  
transformed into Static with Shebang on his disk. They flew to an alley where a girl with  
  
brown hair was with another Indian girl were surrounded by a group of boys with guns.  
  
"Time to make you pay, mutants", the leader held a gun. Static quickly used his  
  
powers to zap it away. "What are you doing?" he asked, zapping the other guns while  
  
Shebang jumped in front of the girls protecting them. "It's Static!" one of the boys cried.  
  
Shebang frowned. "Guess they don't know me", she muttered under her breath.  
  
The leader gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't care if he's Beyonce (Okay, this was  
  
an actual joke used in "Future Shock", not telling how it really went), but he's a mutant.  
  
Get him!" Static stuck all of them to the walls. Shebang examined the girls. "Are you  
  
okay?" she asked. The brown-haired girl shrugged.  
  
"Like, that's happened to us all of the time. Right, Danielle?" "Well, I feel hate,  
  
hate that comes form fear", the other girl had her eyes closed. "You have a right to feel  
  
mad at them; they were harassing you!" Static told them. Kitty sighed. "You don't know  
  
the half of it." 


	5. Dakota's Angel

I want to say something to my last reviewer, who pointed out that Static and X-  
  
Men were both created by two separate comic book companies, Milestone and Marvel. I  
  
didn't learn that until I after started the fic, so by then it was too late. And to the emailer  
  
who pointed out that Kurt had a Swedish accent, thank you, but I do not know how to  
  
write a Swedish accent. Therefore, I will stick with a German accent until I learn a  
  
Swedish one.  
  
Also, like I said earlier, I would take a few things from the movie. Xavier's  
  
Institute actually teaches the children their school education as well as how to control  
  
their powers rather than just learn about their powers. True Kitty is fourteen in X-Men  
  
Evolution, but about a year or two has passed, so that makes her sixteen. Why else does  
  
she have a driver's license?  
  
One more thing. I may write a one-shot with this title, but it will no longer be a  
  
crossover. And this chapter will contain someone from X-Men 2.  
  
Chapter Five: Dakota's Angel  
  
Virgil was the first one to notice the headline news on Bayville. Dakota's Angel  
  
Guards each and every one. He read about nearly every Meta-Breeder being captured  
  
except for Ebon, who, according to the newspapers, was determined to find out whom  
  
easily defeated him alone. This hero seemed to be even better than Static, at which the  
  
reaction of this was Virgil's "Say what?" A kid came down, younger than him by about  
  
five years.  
  
"You're up early", he observed. "Well, who could sleep with the crowd?" Virgil  
  
yawned. "Why are you up early?" "I don't sleep", the boy replied. "I'm Virgil Hawkins",  
  
the boy offered his hand. "Dale. People call me Optic." "Why?" The older of the two  
  
asked. Optic focused his glasses on the fridge, blinked, and it opened. "That's why."  
  
Virgil was amazed. "Are ALL people here metahumans?" he asked his aunt, who  
  
was also up early. Ororo nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Some like Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt  
  
have a little trouble hiding them. Kitty's only 16 and she's going to college after  
  
summer's over. Normally we would teach them school education ourselves, but after  
  
college, they can't stay at the Institute forever. Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood  
  
of Mutants?" her nephew shook her head.  
  
"They are mutants like us, but are pretty strong rivals. Magneto is the leader, and  
  
his children are Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. There is also Toad and Mystique. The rest  
  
I can't remember. But I can still remember teaming up with them once, when Apocalypse  
  
was in power. He controlled Rogue first, and promised Mesmero to be his partner.  
  
Apocalypse turned Mystique to stone, and later killed Magneto, or so we all thought.  
  
"Then Professor Xavier discovered a child with the power to stop force fields.  
  
Then he and I went to Egypt us to talk to Apocalypse. We were both then put under his  
  
control and forced to fight against our fellow mutants. It was Rogue who stopped  
  
Apocalypse and sent him to a place without time. We all thought he was gone, until I saw  
  
that dome. If Apocalypse is alive, he can manipulate all of the metahumans in Dakota,  
  
maybe even this new one. I hope she can watch her guard."  
  
A lot later in Dakota, Annemarie was innocently working in her father's new  
  
deli. It was definitely selling better than Burger Fool. Annemarie suspected that it was her  
  
homemade onion rings. She definitely hadn't seen Static since that run-in, which was a  
  
big shame. But on the plus side, she had met Daisy, who was very nice. Usually on lunch  
  
breaks they ate together, and Daisy admitted that Static had saved her quite a number of  
  
times. Annemarie, intrigued, listened as Daisy related them until they heard a scream.  
  
"What's going on?" Annemarie queried. She got her answer when Ebon emerged.  
  
He didn't speak, but sure was looking for something. She and Daisy tried to get out  
  
quietly, but Ebon found them. Then he created a shadow portal that dragged both of them  
  
in. If it weren't for an escalator banister that was right there, Annemarie and Daisy might  
  
have been sucked in. But then Annemarie saw her dad being threatened. That distracted  
  
her momentarily, causing her to lose her grip. She fell into the vortex, falling through  
  
darkness. "Tsuki-chan!" she thought hard. 


	6. The Storm

This is something that is a first for me; I am replying to my reviewers. Now let's  
  
see:  
  
Krylancelo- Thank you for that compliment.  
  
Elemental Sorceress- The terms "mutant" and "bang-baby" are the same to those guys.  
  
They just consider him a mutant, even though he is a superhero.  
  
Amanda Halliwell- Yes, I SHOULD put that in. Thank you for that suggestion.  
  
Oh, and telepathy is {Static}  
  
Chapter Five: The Storm  
  
Annemarie screamed as she fell onto a stone floor. Luckily, her athletic ability  
  
saved her from a painful behind, and she had landed on her feet, sweating hard. How  
  
could she have forgotten that Ebon could do that? Ebon rematerialized in front of her, his  
  
eyes (if you could call them that) blank. Behind him a man dressed in Egyptian clothes  
  
concentrated on her mind.  
  
{You have great powers}, he told her. Annemarie just thought, "That's all he's  
  
going to say? My dad will freak out if I'm not in sight." {Why did you capture me} she  
  
thought back. {Because I am Apocalypse}, the figure merely raised his hand, and more  
  
lights came on, rather than natural dim haze. {With your powers and mine combined, the  
  
world would be rid of humans}  
  
{I AM human!} she thought fiercely. {And so is my dad, my mom, my friends-}  
  
{You do not need them}, Apocalypse interrupted. {You are a mutant, like it or not.  
  
People would reject you if they knew of your gift. You are greater than them} {Look, I  
  
got these when one of my friends got hurt! They have powers too, and they're not  
  
rejected!} {But do they so their gifts in public?} {If you count public as at school.}  
Before Apocalypse could reply, however, a rush of color brought Annemarie back  
  
into the real world. People were looking at her anxiously, and her father seemed relieved  
  
that she had come to. "What happened? Where's Ebon?" she asked, looking around. No  
  
one, however, had seen him. All they had seen was Annemarie faint on the mall railing.  
  
Even Daisy didn't remember anything. Annemarie only knew one thing; Apocalypse  
  
would be back.  
  
****************  
In the Xavier Institute, Virgil and Shenice were getting more and more intrigued.  
  
The Institute itself was an adventure to explore. During the day they were walking around  
  
Bayville, astounded at the sights. Now, in the afternoon, they were doing an obstacle  
  
course with the rest of the students.  
  
For Virgil, who had never been able to use his powers except in secret and as a  
  
hero, this was a jubilation. He and Shenice did get caught in several of the traps, but all in  
  
all, it was pretty good. Shenice felt free as well. She was scrupulously enjoying herself,  
  
occasionally laughing as they got all the way through the course. None of the other  
  
students had been able to, so this was a score. Everyone was having a good time.  
  
That is, until the storm came. Ororo tried to stop it, but it was beyond her control.  
  
And it rained like hail. "This is the sign", Xavier muttered. "Although I don't like the  
  
looks of it. Apocalypse is waiting." 


	7. The Road to Apocalypse

Here is a reply to the single review I got from Krylancelo:  
  
Krylancelo- Thank you for that compliment. This means that I will continue writing this  
  
until the whole story is over.  
  
Shame on the rest of you for not responding! Now, ahem, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: The Road to Apocalypse  
  
Annemarie paced in her room. "This is not good. If Apocalypse knows of my  
  
powers, he will do anything to make me join him." Tsukino watched her. "You could  
  
fight him off. You have done such things before.  
  
"That was when my powers were mild. Now they are being taken out of my  
  
hands, literally. Back when I got them, they were like newborn puppies. Now like full-  
  
grown dogs, I can barely hold them. What should I do?"  
  
Tsukino thought for a minute. "Perhaps we could fly to a desolate place, such as  
  
the moon, and practice there?" he suggested. "Perhaps. Except that there, my powers will  
  
be less. Meaning I can only use small amounts." "True", Tsukino agreed, "but it is the  
  
best thing I can think of. Let's go now."  
  
Annemarie transformed into Chikyu, and created a clone of herself. "Act as I  
  
always do, and if Apocalypse shows up, call me through our telepathic link", she ordered,  
  
and the clone nodded, skateboarding outside. Tsukino transformed into his true form, and  
  
they both flew to the moon.  
  
It was desolate, but not completely deserted. Both Chikyu and Tsukino were  
  
careful not to land their feet (or claws) on the ground, and both avoided the space probes.  
  
Then they landed in a crater, deep enough to conceal them. "Guess we should start",  
  
Chikyu created a discus out of rock and began throwing it around.  
Then Tsukino created obstacles of ice that were normally used against enemies.  
  
Chikyu at first had difficulty defeating each and every one of them, but she got better  
  
with her firepowers. It wasn't perfect, but she had them in her hands.  
  
When she had those mastered, he began working on her use of plants. She had a  
  
harder time than usual, however, keeping up with growing and shrinking them, otherwise  
  
they threatened to overpower her. It wasn't long before she lost control, and the vines  
  
turned on her. She barely dodged them, burning them with her firepower. She took a deep  
  
breath and tried again. The vines were under her control faintly better before they became  
  
Benedict Arnolds. This time they caught her, threatening to strangle her until Tsukino  
  
stopped them.  
  
The third time she almost had them, but her emotions interfered. Her  
  
apprehension of her not controlling them made them livid with frenzy. They weren't just  
  
plants; they had life, and they had something to do with it. She protested against them,  
  
trying to tell them to calm down and trying to stop the fear. Tsukino read her mind.  
  
"Don't deny your fear!" he shouted. "Let it flow through you! Accept it!" Chikyu  
  
screwed up her face. It's hard to accept that you're afraid, but she tried hard. Eventually,  
  
the vines grudgingly trusted her enough to allow her to control them. Then it was time to  
  
work on her ice powers.  
  
Those were slightly easier, but only slightly. She never knew how hard it was to  
  
prevent an avalanche. But it was nothing compared to her electric powers. They went  
  
HAYWIRE. No, haywire was an understatement. More like they had a mind of their own  
  
and wanted to destroy everything in their path. Chikyu tried hard, but they wouldn't  
  
yield. Quickly Tsukino stopped it.  
  
"That's enough for one day", he halted the attacks. Chikyu nodded wearily. Her  
  
powers had really drained her. Even though she had tried to use small portions, they had  
  
exploded.  
  
Somewhere, in the fabric of time, a hole existed. All it needed was something...  
  
not human. Slowly its jaws opened. (Note: This is a personification. Virgil: Could've  
  
fooled me, Draconmouth punches him OW! Draconmouth: Do you wanna live in this  
  
story or not?)  
  
Xavier took off Cerebro and wheeled out of the room. "Apocalypse has found his  
  
way out of time. He will then proceed to destroy the human race." "Is there anything you  
  
can do?" Jean walked with him. "Not much more than what I was able to do last time."  
  
Suddenly screams echoed from Kitty's room.  
  
"Danielle!" Kitty tried to help her friend, but the Native American girl was on the  
  
floor, gasping as visions went past her. Everyone streamed in, Virgil one of the first. "If I  
  
didn't know any better, I'd say she was having a seizure", he commented.  
  
"Virgil, this is no time for jokes!" even Shenice was panicking. In an attempt to  
  
contain Danielle from rolling around, Virgil used his powers to lift her up onto the bed.  
  
Jean tried to warn him, but it was too late, and Virgil then shouted something and  
  
clutched his arm. Danielle continued to roll around.  
  
Suddenly Optic came into the room. He blinked and Danielle stopped jerking.  
  
Everyone stared at Optic. "How did you do that?" Virgil asked. The young boy did not  
  
answer as he instead helped Danielle up onto her bed. Kitty whispered to Evan, "You  
  
owe me five dollars." 


	8. Finale!

Ah, the last chapter is here. That's right, I said LAST chapter! Last reviewers:  
fragmentpieces- Thank you for letting me know. I shall keep that in mind.  
Kenneth Strickland- Thank you once again! Okay, so this will end with a bang, literally! Apocalypse is returning, Chikyu can't control her powers, what else can go wrong? Just read to find out!  
Chapter Eight: Do You Know Me?  
It was time. Annemarie could feel it in her mind. She acted normal during the day, pausing occasionally to practice her guitar. But her sense told her that Apocalypse was loose. She put it out of her mind. Today she needed to help at her father's special day; he was giving the deli a new menu in celebration of his birthday.  
But with ever step, she felt it. Tsukino felt it as well. He was in his normal stuffed animal mode, but when people weren't looking, he flew around in frustration. Annemarie worked as cheerfully as possible in the deli, so as not to worry anyone. But eventually her true expressions were on her face briefly. Only Ritchie Foley saw them. And he was concerned.  
"Anything wrong?" he asked when she brought his hamburger. "No", she answered, smiling. "You sure? Because if anything's bothering you-" There was a sudden crash. The glass doors were breaking for no reason, and people were screaming in pain. Annemarie took the opportunity to run out and transform into Chikyu. Hurry! She telepathically communicated Tsukino. He came out and they flew into the air, where a hole was waiting for them. "Ready when you are" She called to Tsukino. Hand in claw, they went through the hole, and it sealed shut. People were shouting on Earth as a meteor shower began to hit. But then the meteors stopped and rebounded into the sky. Chikyu had used her power of flame for this. She was holding it as much as she could while Tsukino put the world under them in a time bubble, safe from Apocalypse's wrath. He stayed behind, maintaining it while Annemarie made her way through the hole in time.  
Apocalypse was waiting where she found him, sitting on a throne made of gold. Or pyrite. She couldn't tell. "Leave the human race alone", she stated, in a voice that she had only used once before when she had first known of this power. She sent a beam of fire in his direction.  
He swallowed the whole flame. "And why should I?" he replied cooly. "They have done nothing but cause trouble. Always doing ridiculous stuff for worthless pieces of paper, judging each other for their colors and practices, it just disappoints me. The mutants, however, may be spared if they agree to take me as their ruler." "They'd never do that." Apocalypse gave a cold smile. "You could easily bend to my influence without me even having to lift a finger. The other mutants won't be able to resist." He closed his eyes. Then Chikyu suddenly felt like she was choking. She fell down on her knees, gasping as darkness surrounded her. She wasn't afraid of the dark like her mistress Juri was, but it was very ominous. She tried to summon light, but her powers wouldn't help. Tsukino, help me! She cried out mentally. She felt his presence, and he felt so..warm. Burying her hands in his feathers, she concentrated on her vines. Don't let me down now, she prayed.  
  
Static felt a shiver run down his spine as the black hole in the sky opened, beckoning him and the other mutants around him. They all were in their X-Men garb, while he was in his Static outfit. Shebang, Optic, and all of the younger mutants were staying behind. The only ones coming were Professor Xavier, Jean, Storm and Cyclops. He had to come along as well, because electricity could weaken Apocalypse and maybe force him into another time. He touched his cheek, remembering how Shebang had given him a goodbye kiss. It might be the last one he ever had. Closing his eyes, he sent an electric heart back to the mansion. Then he got on his board.  
All of the X-Men nodded, and they rose to the hole. It would've been pointless to resist as it was like a giant vacuum. Static had a feeling of apprehension as he flew into it. There he met a surprise. They were in a golden room, all paved with gold. Apocalypse and a being Static never heard of were fighting fire against fire. Or in this case, vines against vines. The two's plants were easy to tell apart because while Apocalypse's were thick and few, the being's was thin and many.  
For a while they were at an equal match, but then Apocalypse's eyes glowed, and the being's vines turned on it. It cried out while sending flames, burning every vine in sight. Some withered while others kept coming. But the being kept on sending flames, and eventually, Apocalypse stopped it when he saw the X-Men and Static. His eyes glowing again, an army made of hardened air came out to fight them. Static got the ones in his range away, as did Jean, but they were outnumbered. Then Storm made a huge hurricane, and blew them all away. Still they came back. It looked like there was no hope until the being's own eyes glowed, and the army became air once more. But this was only the beginning.  
  
Chikyu panted, staring straight through Apocalypse's pupils. There was only one way to end this, she realized. Combining her powers of time and space, she opened a hole to another dimension. Knowing Apocalypse, he would try to get through it, which he did. Then she followed, but not before closing the hole. She couldn't risk anyone else trying to interfere. Then she lashed out at Apocalypse with full power.  
Even with them nearly out of control, this time Apocalypse was getting the backlash of the battle. Ice spikes froze him, then when fire came they melted and nearly drowned him. Electricity followed, and he finally fell.  
Impossible! He insisted. I am the most powerful mutant in the world! No one should stop me! Chikyu held a sharp icicle to his throat. I've got news for you; you were defeated by a being, not a mutant. Just as she was about to kill him, a voice rang out, "Chikyu, stop!" Tsukino was in his golden eagle form, his eyes wide with concern. "Nothing will come out of killing him", he said. "He has done enough harm", Chikyu felt her powers agreeing with her. "There is another punishment I can give him that is worse than death", Tsukino opted. Chikyu gave him a hard stare. Annemarie, trust me.  
After a sigh, Chikyu removed the icicle from Apocalypse's throat, and walked a few feet away from him. Tsukino then evoked a gaping dimension hole, which he sent Apocalypse through. Then it closed, satisfied with its meal. "He's out of sync with time", Tsukino explained, "so he can no longer age or act within our worlds." Chikyu was silent. "You did the right thing, Annemarie. Closing off our two separate worlds worked like a charm. Although I must admit, it was a risky effort."  
  
They landed in the dim sunrise of Miami. Chikyu used her powers to check the time. "Summer's over already? Time must fly", she commented. Smiling and reverting back to her false form, the two walked on until they reached her house. In there her mother was waiting, hugging her. "I knew you would come back", she whispered. She was, of course, talking of Annemarie's choice to either stay with her father or her. But to Annemarie, those words meant more than anything.  
  
Virgil couldn't believe his ears when Gear had told him. "You fought off all the criminals by yourself? Sweet." "No problem, bro", Gear answered, giving him a high five. Neither of them remembered Annemarie in hero grab or not. There was no new deli, no addict in aerobics, NADA. That was the result of Chikyu sealing off her dimension from theirs. But it didn't matter. Virgil still had an aunt. Annemarie still had her powers. And Apocalypse was gone for good.  
  
How many people are crying that this story is over? Well, I'm not, because now I get to work on my Teen Wizards fic, Yay! Thank you all for reading my story, and remember, I do not own Static Shock or X-Men Evolution. The only characters I own are:  
Annemarie/Chikyu Tsukino Mr. Smithson Three characters? Not bad, considering my last fic. You can email me at to tell me your opinions. This wasn't the best story, but it sure wasn't the worst! Now, Sayonara! 


End file.
